Tu me fais mal, mais je t'aime tellement
by nomduneplume
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune étudiant cuisinier et commis dans un restaurant routier, réussit à obtenir un rendez vous dans le plus grand et prestigieux restaurant de Lucius Malfoy, le plus jeune chef étoilé de Londres. [UA non magique] [HP/LM] [OS]


Tu me fais mal… Mais je t'aime tellement.

•••

 ** **Auteur :**** **Nomd'unePlume.**

 ** **Bêta:**** **EpeeArmoise19541**

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

 ** **Pairing:**** **HP/** **LM** **.**

 **Rappel** : _Ceci n'est pas un Slash :) UA – Non magique._

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter, jeune étudiant cuisinier et commis dans un restaurant routier, réussit à obtenir un rendez vous dans le plus grand et prestigieux restaurant de Lucius Malfoy, le plus jeune chef étoilé de Londres.

 **Note à vous :**

TINDIIIIIN ! Un OS rien que pour vous. Je l'ai écrit car l'idée m'est venue d'un coup comme ça et puisque je travaille dans le secteur alimentaire, c'était trop facile :3

Désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe, je ne les vois pas toutes :x

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

• **Tu me fais mal… Mais je t'aime tellement.•**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tous les soirs à me dire bonne nuit, à éteindre la lumière et à me laisser seul dans le noir ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi combattre ces démons nocturnes qui hantent mes rêves ?

Toute cette tristesse qui ne fait qu'affluer et ne cesse d'augmenter. Ce sentiment de rejet et d'abandon qui cognent en moi. Cette douleur qui de jour en jour me blesse toujours un peu plus. Pourquoi quand je me lève pour aller travailler tu es encore en train de fumer ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez bien pour partager notre lit ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fuis-tu la conversation quand j'énonce les faits qui te sont reprochés ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tout est normal, que tu faisais ça bien avant notre rencontre ? Pourquoi ?

Tant de pourquoi non résolus me trottaient dans la tête, continuellement attisés par les heures à dormir seul, toujours. Chaque jour la même routine, quand je me lève tu vas te coucher. Tout me blesse, me rend faible et ça tu ne le vois pas, je pleure la nuit mais tu es trop absorbé par tes occupations nocturnes pour prêter attention à ce qui t'entoure.

 _Tu me fais mal… Mais je t'aime tellement._

•••

Harry James Potter était un étudiant de vingt ans dans le monde de l'alimentaire. Il aimait profondément ce qu'il faisait. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il aimait cuisiner pour sa famille. Même si celle-ci ne l'aimait pas, il leur prouvait continuellement qu'il était quelqu'un d'utile. Il avait entamé un diplôme pour un jour devenir un grand chef cuisinier.

C'est là que tout avait commencé, par une demande de stage dans l'un des plus grand restaurant de la ville de Londres.

Le jeune Harry avait enfin réussi à partir de « sa famille » adoptive. En effet celui-ci avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, le seul souvenir de ce moment tragique était la cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair.

Il était maintenant indépendant et travaillait provisoirement comme commis dans un restaurant routier qui marchait plutôt bien. Il ne travaillait que le soir après ses cours de la journée, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il désirait approfondir ses connaissances pour devenir le plus grand chef de l'histoire de la cuisine. Il était convaincu qu'il réussirait malgré les obstacles qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin.

Il était entré dans une école culinaire qui s'appelait Poudlard. Elle était renommée grâce à un certain Lucius Malfoy, le plus jeune cuisinier diplômé tenant le restaurant qu'il convoitait même dans ses rêves.

Cette école enseignait les bases de la cuisine et bien plus. Ceux qui avaient d'excellents résultats pouvaient accéder à des cours particuliers extrêmement poussés dans le domaine de la gastronomie française. Celle-ci était délicate et artistique, les odeurs enivrantes en avaient fait succomber plus d'un. Harry recherchait ces options-là, la cuisine parfaite.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le sept septembre et Harry avait un rendez-vous avec le dirigeant de l'entreprise la plus réputée qui soit. Il avait eu cette chance grâce à sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, elle était une superbe serveuse avec des cheveux bruns et ondulés. Cette jeune fille représentait la joie et la bonne humeur, toujours très souriante, généreuse et joyeuse. Elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous grâce à ses contacts au sein de l'entreprise.

Le directeur étant très fière d'elle et avait donc accepté cet entretien. Elle avait sauté de joie et s'était empressée de l'annoncer à Harry qui lui avait les étoiles plein les yeux maintenant.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry avait le stress qui ne faisait qu'accroître, il ne pouvait pas fuir alors que son avenir était entre ses mains inexpérimentées de cuisinier. Le jour J arriva et il s'habilla tellement bien qu'il en oublia de fermer la porte de son appartement, obtenu grâce à son travail du soir.

Quand il fut devant la grande porte du restaurant, un majordome l'accueillit doucement tout en lui indiquant le chemin à suivre. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et n'en revenait pas de la richesse de ce restaurant. Tout était décoré d'un style plutôt moderne, avec des couleurs simples mais qui mettaient en valeur le mobilier extrêmement cher.

Alors que le majordome le conduisait au bureau de son patron, il tourna la tête et reconnu son oncle qui fricotait avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa tante. Ça lui donnait la nausée et se remit sur le droit chemin. Peut-être pourrait-il s'en servir maintenant, les rôles pourraient s'inverser et il pourrait sans aucun doute se venger de toutes ces années à manquer de tout y compris les repas. Ceux-ci lui étaient interdits s'il faisait la moindre remarque sur son état.

Harry était subjugué par tant de beauté, il voulait se pavaner devant les clients et leur dire que c'était bel et bien lui qui faisait de succulents plats à toutes ces bonnes gens. Arrivant enfin devant la fameuse porte, il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure appréhendant la suite.

Dès que le majordome toqua à la porte, une personne ressemblant trait pour trait au majordome qui l'avait conduit ici, ouvrit. Cette personne l'incita à entrer et à s'installer confortablement sur le sofa devant lui. Il devait attendre une dizaine de minutes car le directeur était en visioconférence avec de nombreux représentants.

Dix minutes plus tard, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent en silence pour laisser apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à peine. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas d'être ici, lui un misérable commis, une personne qui n'avait aucune importance dans ce monde.

Le directeur était une personne avec de la prestance, bombant le torse, le nez relevé, une coupe impeccable et une tenue chère et irréprochable. Celui-ci avait les yeux gris orageux et surtout très perçants, on pouvait s'y noyer facilement sans aucun doute.

_Monsieur Potter je présume ?

_Oui. C'est bien moi.

_Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Harry s'exécuta et avança en direction de la pièce devant lui. Le bureau du Directeur était très aéré. Les couleurs aussi simples que le restaurant mais les meubles étaient un peu plus anciens. L'homme blond lui indiqua une chaise et lui demanda de s'installer pour commencer le rendez-vous.

_Bien. Monsieur Potter, pourquoi désirez-vous faire votre stage d'étude dans mon établissement ?

_Je… Je suis un passionné de cuisine depuis que je suis tout petit et je rêve de grandeur, de montrer au monde entier qu'une simple personne lambda peut devenir un grand chef étoilé. Je désire me rendre utile et faire goûter mes plats à de nombreuses personnes, juste pour voir leur émerveillement devant un met délicieux. Je cherche ainsi à acquérir le plus de connaissances dans ce monde-là.

Il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt et repris encore plus déterminé qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Je voudrai faire mon stage d'étude chez vous, car vous êtes un restaurant qui cherche avant tout à satisfaire votre client en toute circonstance. Je cherche aussi une entreprise qui excelle dans la gastronomie française, leurs différents plats revisités m'ont toujours attiré. Je désire apprendre toutes les bases, tout ce qui concerne la gastronomie.

_Bien je vois. J'ai eu raison d'accepter cet entretien. Je tiens à vous prévenir monsieur Potter, que si vous parvenez à réussir le test d'entrée vous serez placé sur un échelon qui dépassera toutes vos attentes. Je dis bien si vous réussissez.

_Oui. Je ferai honneur à votre restaurant et vous-même, Monsieur.

_Je l'espère bien. J'ai une haute estime pour vous et votre détermination. Il est rare de nos jours de voir un étudiant avec autant de désir de réussite et de pouvoir. J'aime ça, mais sachez-le, si vous réussissez ce test, je désire que vous arrêtiez votre emploi dans cette « chose » miteuse que vous appelez restaurant.

_Sans aucun problème, je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de toute façon, je n'apprenais rien du tout.

Lucius était un homme heureux, il avait peut-être trouvé la perle rare qui donnerait un vent de fraîcheur à son restaurant.

•••

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry s'était rendu à ce fameux test et avait réussi haut la main. Il avait réalisé des spaghettis bolognaise revisitées. Le jury avait été complètement émerveillé par tant de saveur dans un plat typiquement commun et sans réelle valeur.

Le directeur n'avait pas été surpris, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il le gagnerait sans se fatiguer. Il savait aussi que son nouveau pupille serait parfait pour le rôle qu'il allait lui donner. Oui en effet, il serait placé comme chef de cuisine, il aurait beaucoup de responsabilités mais ça lui permettrait de vivre confortablement maintenant.

Le blond avait remarqué la pauvreté de son nouveau stagiaire et avait décidé de lui donner un salaire qu'il méritait. Vraiment. Il ne faisait pas ça par charité mais par rapport aux valeurs qu'avait le jeune homme derrière les fourneaux. Un prodige.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry commença réellement ses études dans l'art culinaire Français. Il était tellement heureux qu'il en pleurait de joie avec sa meilleure amie qui était tout aussi émue que lui.

Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en couche. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un parc pour enfant alors que sa tante Pétunia avait sorti son bambin. Cette dernière l'avait aussi emmené pour qu'ils prennent l'air et qu'Harry soit en bonne santé pour poursuivre ses tâches ménagères.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bac à sable. Dès le début il avait eu cette alchimie fraternelle et après cette sortie, ils se voyaient régulièrement et étaient tous deux passionnés par les restaurants étoilés.

Que voulez-vous, ils ne sont pas meilleurs amis pour rien.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur pour des documents confidentiels sur certaines recettes secrètes. Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra, le jeune Potter fut encore une fois accueilli par le Majordome qui ressemblait fortement à celui de l'entrée.

Dès qu'il fut près du sofa, il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il fut obligé de rentrer dans le bureau. Lucius releva la tête de ses documents et fit un large sourire.

_Monsieur Potter, quel bon plaisir de vous revoir. Comment vont les cuisines ? Vous plaisent-elles ? N'êtes-vous pas fatigué ?

_Je vais bien Monsieur Malfoy, ne vous en faites pas. Tout me plaît ici, merci encore de m'avoir accepté au sein de votre entreprise, c'est un vrai honneur.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Avant d'entamer les études sur les nouvelles recettes, j'aimerai vous poser une question assez indiscrète, puis-je ?

_Oui allez-y, je vous répondrais du mieux que je peux.

_Bien, dit-il doucement, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie actuellement ?

La question fut comme un électrochoc, Harry ne savait que répondre, il ne voulait pas passer pour un timide croisé d'un expérimenté. Il devait être franc en toutes circonstances.

_Je... Humm… Je n'ai personne actuellement… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un dans ma vie non plus, à vraie dire…

Harry devenait rouge pivoine et il se mordait la lèvre appréhendant la réponse qui allait suivre.

_Je vois, parfait ! Je vais être honnête, que diriez-vous d'un rendez-vous pour célébrer votre venue ici ?

_Heu... Je... J'ai beaucoup de travail Monsieur Malfoy.

_Vous serez excusé et serez remplacé pour la soirée. Je tiens absolument à vous féliciter autour d'un dîner monsieur Potter.

Harry avait acquiescé, il avait tout de même envie d'une pause et ce rendez-vous ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

•••

Le jeune étudiant s'était rendu dans un prestigieux restaurant tenu par la Famille Zabini, un grand ami de son « patron ». Ceux-ci les avait accueillis vraiment chaleureusement et Harry ne recevait que des éloges pour ses plats et mets exquis.

Lucius et lui passèrent une très bonne soirée et Harry fut charmé par son patron. En effet celui-ci ne prêtait attention qu'à lui, il souriait constamment quand le jeune parlait de ses plats en préparation, de la bonne odeur qu'ils dégageaient quand lui et ses collègues cuisinaient.

Le blond était ravis de la présence de son stagiaire, qui malgré ses vingt ans avait un avenir déjà tout tracé et même s'il quittait l'entreprise il trouverait facilement du travail. Lucius grogna intérieurement et fut étonné de ce sentiment de possessivité.

Plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte qu'il désirait Harry près de lui. Il se rendait compte qu'il était, en peu de temps, tombé amoureux. Oui vraiment, il le savait et il le sentait. Comme une évidence.

Ce sentiment qui te prend au cœur, qui te fait devenir tout chose devant celui qui fait accélérer ton rythme cardiaque. Et pour la première fois, Lucius rougit devant la beauté juvénile de son interlocuteur, Harry l'avait charmé avec son naturel.

Il désirait bien plus.

Harry quant à lui, était impressionné par tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Il était le plus heureux des hommes grâce à son patron et grâce à la réussite de son test il y a quelques mois.

Plus il regardait Monsieur Malfoy, plus il y voyait un homme bien et bon, gentil à souhait et d'une extrême générosité. Ledit Malfoy avait toujours eu confiance en lui dès le premier rendez-vous pour ce fameux entretien.

Le jeune étudiant était tout aussi charmé par cet homme et sa prestance. Il appréciait l'homme qui était en face de lui, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui orageux de son vis-à-vis, il devint rouge pivoine et se tortilla sur sa chaise mal à l'aise à cause du regard envoûtant de son homologue. Ça y est, il avait réellement craqué pour lui.

Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Lui n'était qu'une piètre chef de cuisine et n'avait pas autant de charisme que son patron. Était-ce raisonnable de tomber amoureux du plus grand chef cuisinier nouvellement directeur ?

Là tout de suite il s'en fichait, il tenait le regard et ne voulait absolument pas lâcher prise. Non il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant.

Le blond tenait aussi le regard, tombant dans les prunelles brûlantes du plus jeune. Il fit alors, pour la première fois et de façon osée, une chose qui captiva toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Il se pencha par-dessus la table, manquant de renverser la bouteille de vin et embrassa Harry, savourant le goût légèrement sucré dût au dessert qu'ils avaient pris.

 _Exqui_ _s._

Harry n'en revenait pas, Lucius Malfoy l'embrassait devant tout le monde sans aucune retenue et sans se soucier des journalistes qui étaient arrivés entre temps. Ils allaient faire la une demain… Super…

 _Délicieux._

Lucius avait atteint le paradis et appréciait vraiment le contact de ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, il en voulait plus mais il se retint et se recula doucement.

 _Désir._

Le jeune étudiant avait rougis de plus bel et avait baissé la tête. Il se rendait compte qu'il en voulait vraiment plus. Il le voulait lui, _Lucius Malfoy._

 _C'est ainsi qu'une relation fusionnelle s'installa doucement._

•••

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Harry était maintenant un chef étoilé, aidé par Lucius. Ils formaient un couple heureux et s'aidaient mutuellement dans l'entreprise alternant les rôles par moment. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle et ne se disputaient que très rarement.

Mais quelque chose changea et tout bascula.

Lucius se faisait distant et ne dormait plus avec Harry. Quand lui allait dormir, Lucius restait éveillé toute la nuit. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et cela lui faisait peur, il avait peur de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux qui était son amant, son ami et son frère.

Un soir, alors que Lucius lui disait bonne nuit avec un tendre baiser, Harry le retint par la manche et demanda directement des explications. Il était énervé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amour ne dormait plus avec lui.

Lucius s'était laissé emporter et s'était réfugié une nouvelle fois devant la télévision devenant muet comme une carpe. Harry s'était réfugié dans la chambre et s'était endormi en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu si mal ? Alors que je ne demande qu'à être près de toi la nuit, pour vaincre mes terribles démons du passé. Pourquoi me rejettes-tu alors que j'ai besoin de toi ? Pourquoi ?_

Après toutes ces larmes, Harry s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, Harry ne prêta pas attention à son amant et partit pour aller travailler, il avait besoin d'évacuer toute sa tristesse. Le travail l'aidait beaucoup dans ses moments de faiblesse, heureusement qu'il avait un poste fixe. Heureusement.

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Cela faisait une semaine que Lucius l'ignorait et ne dormait plus avec lui. Il mourrait à petit feu de cette soudaine distance atroce et souffrait comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Il pleurait tous les soirs pour évacuer les angoisses et les peurs qui le submergeaient.

Mais au petit matin, Harry découvrit au sol un chemin de rose qui, de leur odeur sucrée, embaumaient la chambre refroidie par la nuit. Il suivit donc le chemin et se retrouva dans le salon complètement changé.

Au milieu, il pouvait voir un cercle de pétales et en son centre Lucius qui était habillé de façon formelle, c'est à dire costume et cravate.

Le jeune chef eut mal au cœur l'espace d'un instant et son cœur se serra. Lucius son amant lui manquait terriblement même si il était là juste devant lui.

_Lus… Qu'est-ce donc que toutes ses fleurs ?

_Harry… Pardonne-moi, cette semaine je n'ai pas pu être très présent mais je devais faire quelque chose d'important.

_La nuit ? Pourquoi tu me laissais seul la nuit ? Tu me manques alors que tu es juste devant moi !

Harry pleura puis tomba à genoux et posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses yeux pour cacher sa faiblesse.

_Mon amour, si je n'ai pas dormi avec toi, c'est parce que je voulais tenir secret quelque chose d'important pour moi et maintenant que c'est terminé je vais pouvoir te le montrer.

Alors il s'avança et se mit à genoux devant Harry qui lui s'était redressé.

_Harry, pardonne-moi pour cette semaine mais je devais trouver le bon moment pour t'annoncer ceci. Harry James Potter, depuis deux ans et demi maintenant, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Ma vie avec toi me comble de bonheur. Voilà, je… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

_Que… Quoi ? Hein ?

Le jeune Chef n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… La situation qu'il n'attendait vraiment pas se passait sous ses yeux. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne… Vraiment.

_Je... Oui ! Je veux t'épouser Lucius. OUI !

_J'avais peur que tu refuses après cette semaine… J'organisais tout pour que nous soyons vraiment heureux. Je t'aime Harry James Potter futur Malfoy.

_Je t'aime Monsieur Malfoy… Oh oui.

 **.FIN.**

* * *

 _-Qu'en dites vous ?-_

 _•••_

 _Review ?_

 _•••_

Ps : Le chapitre cinq de « Lumières Obscures » arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps que je fasse la mise en page, que je réponde aux reviews anonymes et cetera :D

•••

Bisous les p'tits loups doudou ! :D


End file.
